Untwine love
by The Key of Darkness
Summary: Here it is! my new version of my last fanficTheres a new girl in Twilight town and what happens when she bumps into someone cute! will love blossom or not! read and Reaview!Im new to summarys so dont blame.


Untwine love

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts

I hope u like it! Review when youre done plz!

Well this is my first story so yah and here it is!!

also my very good friend help me on this even though she live far away from me... I miss her alot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Get started on the story then!

Iteka:(me): fine... be pataition then gosh

Sora: What did you say to ME?!

Iteka: I said nothing!

Kairi: yes u did!

Iteka: I did not!...

Kaira: Will u guys just Shut up!

Iteka,Sora..: Fine!!!!!!(Both under their breath)mennie

Kairi: What did you to call **ME! **(XD)

Iteka: We called you nothing! right Sora?!

Sora: Right!

Kairi: Im telling on you two!

Iteka: Who are you telling?!

Kairi: Well... I dont know...

Iteka,Sora: Haha! we win! you dont!!

Kairi: You too are weird!

Iteka,Sora: We know!

Riku: Lets just get on with the story...Please!

Iteka: Oh..Sorry about that... Guess we got carried away!

Riku: Yah..., what ever...

Iteka: Well here it is!!

* * *

Iteka was the new girl in Twilight Town, so it wound seem that she wound not have any friends. Iteka woundered the streets till she came where she saw these two boys fighting and just standed there watching. A couple seconds later the battles was over. One of the boys saw her so he went up to Iteka to interduce himself. 

"Hi my name is Roxas" Roxas said with a smile. "Hi Roxas..." Iteka said shly. Hayner, Pence and Ollette saw Roxas with Iteka so the three of them went to see Roxas to see who hes talking to.

"Hi Roxas... whos this your talking to?" Ask Ollette.

"Ohh, this is Iteka, shes new in town" Roxas told them.

"Hi Iteka" aswered Hayner, Pence and Ollette.

"uhh, hi there" Iteka aswered back in a nerves voice.

Then the other boy that Roxas was fighting saw Iteka and put a grinned on his face so he headed up to Iteka.

"Move over loser" aswered the boy

"Uhh... who are you?" Iteka said in a confused voice.

"My name is Seifer" Seifer said in his usaul voice.

"Seifer?" Iteka said confused.

"Leave her alone Seifer!" said Roxas.

"make me loser" Seifer said in a angry voice. Then Iteka faced Hayner, Pence and ollette and said " I didnt get your names". "ohh! My name is Ollette!, This is Hayner and pence!" said Ollette.

"Nice names!" Iteka said with a smile on her face. "well Im gonna take another look around town so I can memerize this place, ok you guys" Itaka said while walking away. Then she stoped and yelled out to Hayner, Pence and Ollette "Tell Roxas that I went to explore the town more ok you three!"

"Ok Iteka!" said yelled Ollette.

Then Iteka left to explore the rest of Twilght Town.

* * *

XKingodm-Hearts-IIX: liking it so far! if it sucks... tell me ok... so thats all for know! sorry for interupting.. so go back to reading the story! ok bye! Memerize... XD that reminds me of Axel! god... XD

* * *

While Iteka turned to a corner she bumped into someone and then she fell to her but(XD). 

"Sorry about that... I didnt see where I was going" Iteka said while rubbing her head.

"Its ok miss" The person said while offering her a hand. "you ok there?" The person said.

"Thank you..." she stoped talking when she looked directly at the person she bumped into. Iteka eyes turned wide alittle to see a young boy about her age but a little older then her. He was wearing a black T-shirt that zips up. Beside that he was wearing some sort of vest that didnt zip up. He was also wearing some kind of shade of blue baggy pants with a belt that seems to be the only thing holding the pants up. He just whore shoes and his hair was silver and he was pretty muceler.

"Hello you there?"...

"Wah?, ohh sorry..." Iteka blushed alittle. "Wha... whats your name..?" Said Iteka very shly.

"My name?... its Riku and what yours?" Asked Riku.

"My na.. name is..I..Iteka" Iteka mumbled.

"Well nice to meet you Iteka" Riku said With a smile expresion on his face."So... would you like meet my two good friends?" asked Riku.

"uhh... sher Riku" Iteka said.

So Iteka went with Riku to Destiny Island to meet his friends. When they got there she counldnt belive her eyes! Destiny Island was so beatilfull! She couldnt belive her eyes..., she couldnt even explain how the beautilfull the place was!

"Iteka meet Sora" Riku said.

"Hi Sora!" Iteka said happy!

"Hi Iteka" Sora said with a big smile.

"And meet Kairi, one of the seven princessis" Riku said.

"Nice to meet you Iteka" Kairi happly said.

"Nice to meet you to Kairi, the seventh princess" Iteka said with a smile.

Sora and Riku smiled at the thought of Kairi being a Princess and all. Iteka just got all conused and stuff.

"What are you two smiling about?!" Iteka asked both of them.

"oh its nothing...: Sora said.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Iteka asked

Sora looked down to his wrist where his watch was.

"It is... 5:45 PM.. why Iteka?.." Said Sora

"Cuz I need to go home now... in Twilight town... Im new there..." Iteka sad looking down.

"Well Ill drop you off ok Iteka." Riku smiled while he did that.

So Riku took Iteka home in Twilight town where she lived. While they where walking they mey up with Roxas and the gang.

"Looks like someone met Riku!" said Roxas with a smile and a laugh.

"Yah..." Riku said slowly.

"Can I just get home please! my mom is going to get mad at me if I dont get home on time..." Iteka said slighty mad.

"Ok, ok, ok Iteka" Riku said slightly annoyed.

So Riku walked Iteka to her house but Riku didnt wan to say bye to Iteka already.

"Well bye Riku and thanks for walking me home" Iteka said blushing alittle.

"Yah..." Riku said quit. Then Riku took Iteka by the arm and took them into a hug. Iteka was shocked for a few moments but she accepted the hug and hug back. After the hug was over Iteka just blushed and Riku just smiled.

"Well night Iteka" Riku said.

"Night Riku" Iteka said slowly while blushing.

Riku left and Iteka went inside just to face her mother in the face with lots of quistens to say.

* * *

So you like this one more then my last one?!?! 

need reveiws for next chapter!

Also I love this one more then my last one!

REVIEW! and **NO FLAMES **ok peaples

Also I need about 10 Reveiws ok!


End file.
